Dosis Apasionante
by Sarai.Vane
Summary: Nadie le negaba nada a Edward Cullen. Las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y en su cama. Bella Swan sabía que él podía arruinar su carrera profesional y no lo iba a tolerar, a pesar de la química que había entre ellos. Pero trabajar a su lado era apasionante y, tras recibir una pequeña dosis de su magia, la formal y remilgada fachada de Bella comenzó a resquebrajarse...
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia pertenece**** a ****Caitlin Crews,**_ y_**o solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dosis Apasionante.**_

_**SUMMARY: ****Nadie le negaba nada a Edward Cullen. Las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y en su cama. Bella Swan sabía que él podía arruinar su carrera profesional y no lo iba a tolerar, a pesar de la química que había entre ellos. Pero trabajar a su lado era apasionante y, tras recibir una pequeña dosis de su magia, la formal y remilgada fachada de Bella comenzó a resquebrajarse...**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Bella Swan alzó la vista del ordenador y frunció el ceño al ver la figura que entraba, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, en su despacho, situado en lo alto de las calles frías y húmedas del centro de Londres.

Y entonces se quedó muy quieta en la silla. Algo parecido a una llama la atravesó por dentro quemándolo todo a su paso. Se dijo a sí misma que era indignación porque no había llamado, como cualquier persona educada. Pero sabía que no se trataba de eso.

Era él.

–Buenos días –la saludó con su habitual tono burlón.

–Pase, pase –contestó Bella con sutil ironía–. Adelante.

Iba vestido con un traje italiano que se ajustaba a los duros contornos de su cuerpo y que resultaba demasiado moderno para los sobrios pasillos de Hartington, uno de los grandes almacenes de lujo más antiguos de Inglaterra y en los que la palabra «conservador» era la clave. Llevaba el cabello bronce demasiado largo y revuelto, y le caía sobre sus increíbles ojos verdes. Uno de ellos estaba enmarcado por un moratón y el labio partido amortiguaba el impacto de su boca sensual. Los cortes y los moratones le daban un aire canalla que añadía todavía mayor atractivo a su aspecto.

Y él lo sabía muy bien.

–Gracias –dijo. Sus famosos ojos verdes brillaron divertidos, como si la invitación de Bella hubiera sido sincera–. ¿Es una invitación a entrar en su despacho o a algún lugar infinitamente más excitante?

Bella deseó no haberlo reconocido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y no era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Todo el mundo en Londres podía identificarlo, ya que su cara salía impresa al menos dos veces a la semana en las revistas de todo el mundo. Mostrando precisamente comportamientos osados como aquel.

–Edward Cullen –se presentó como gesto de buena educación, aunque su voz sonó aburrida.

Era Edward Cullen, hijo del fallecido y archiconocido Ephrain Cullen, el niño mimado de los paparazzi y amante de una legión de mujeres igual de ricas que él y asombrosamente bellas. A Bella no se le ocurría ni una sola razón para que aquella criatura de oropel estuviera en su despacho un jueves por la mañana mirándola de una forma que podría calificarse de expectante.

–Me temo que estoy ocupada. ¿Quiere que le dirija a alguien que pueda ayudarlo?

–¿Demasiado ocupada para mi encanto y atractivo? –preguntó él con sonrisa pícara y absolutamente contagiosa–. Lo dudo. Para eso primero tendría que congelarse el infierno.

Bella no contestó, se puso de pie y recuperó el aplomo.

–Lo invitaría a ponerse cómodo –dijo con sonrisa forzada–. Pero eso sería una redundancia, ¿no le parece?

Su instinto le gritaba que hiciera saber a Cullen lo que pensaba de los hombres como él. Mujeriegos, inútiles, parásitos, como todos los que entraban y salían de la caravana de su pobre madre cuando era pequeña. Como su propio padre, al que nunca conoció, y que al parecer era el más irresponsable y canalla de la larga lista.

Pero al tratarse de un Cullen, Edward estaba considerado casi como un miembro de la realeza en Hartington, porque su familia había sido dueña de la empresa.

Tal vez ya no les perteneciera, pero a los miembros de la junta directiva les encantaba la conexión. Y como directora de eventos, a cargo de la celebración del centenario de Hartington unas semanas más tarde, se suponía que ella debía primar los intereses de la empresa en todo momento.

–Yo siempre estoy cómodo –le aseguró Edward con sus ojos verdes brillantes y pícaros–. De hecho, a eso dedico a mi vida, a estar cómodo.

Ella tenía un proyecto importante del que ocuparse, lo que significaba que no disponía de tiempo para perderlo con aquel hombre, inútil aunque increíblemente atractivo. Bella odiaba perder el tiempo.

–Lo siento –comenzó a decir con su habitual sonrisa educada, aunque sabía que su mirada seguía clavada con frialdad en él–. Me temo que hoy estoy muy ocupada. ¿Quiere que…?

–¿De qué la conozco? –la interrumpió Edward.

Porque por supuesto, él sí tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Bella se sintió horrorizada al sentir cómo aquella voz le provocaba escalofríos. Debería ser inmune al encanto artificial y cínico de aquel hombre, ya que ella se jactaba de ser absolutamente imperturbable.

–Creo que de nada –aseguró. Era mentira, pero pensaba que Edward Cullen y ella no volverían a hablar nunca.

No entendía por qué estaban hablando en ese momento, y por qué el cínico aburrimiento que había notado en él en el elegante bar de un hotel la noche anterior se había convertido en algo más, en algo peligroso. Como si dentro de él hubiera una furia oscura, oculta bajo su pulida y famosa imagen.

–Sé que te conozco –Edward entornó los ojos verdes y deslizó la mirada por su figura vestida de Carolina Herrera, diseñadora que sin duda sería de baja calidad para un hombre como él–. Tienes una boca preciosa. Pero ¿dónde te he visto?

El calor se apoderó de ella y ardió en cada rincón por el que se deslizaba su verde mirada: los senos, la cintura, las caderas, las piernas… Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que un hombre como Edward Cullen, sin duda miraría así a todas las mujeres con las que se encontraba. Que la promesa de sexo y aventura que parecía alentar su expresión significaba para él tan poco como un apretón de manos para los demás.

Bella escuchó un extraño eco en su interior, una alarma profunda que le recordaba a la joven ingenua que fue tiempo atrás y que había jurado no volver a ser.

No con un hombre como aquel, que la haría sentir tan patética y desilusionada como a su pobre y confiada madre. Que destruiría su vida si ella se lo permitía.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

–Está mejor que bien, ¿verdad? –le había comentado la encargada de moda de Hartington a Bella la noche anterior. Habían visto a Edward mucho más bebido y con aspecto menos respetable todavía en el sofisticado espectáculo que había organizado Sama Cart, una de las diseñadoras más queridas y vanguardistas de Londres.

Jessica había suspirado con lujuria, observando a Edward desde la barra, mientras él coqueteaba con la propia Sama Cart, indiferente a los ojos que los rodeaban, entre ellos los de Bella.

–Y por supuesto, tenemos que tratarle como a un rey si se digna a mirarnos. Órdenes del jefe.

Bella había asentido, como si estuviera segura de que no iba a tener que relacionarse en ningún momento con el famoso playboy. Además, como era bien sabido, Edward era alérgico a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo, especialmente a Hartington, que llevaba años detrás de él tratando de que adquiriera una posición prominente en la empresa, como había hecho su padre en el pasado.

Bella había sentido una potente mezcla de disgusto y crítica al observarlo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre como Edward coquetear descaradamente con Sama Cart, que era mucho mayor que él y estaba casada, delante de media ciudad, y que pareciera que eran los demás lo que estaban equivocados? Sin embargo, su encanto no había evitado que el marido de Sama expresara su descontento en la cara del propio Edward cuando lo había encontrado encerrado con su mujer un poco más tarde.

El hecho de que Bella hubiera tenido un momento extraño, algo cercano a la empatía con aquel hombre, no significaba nada. Sin duda Edward no lo recordaría, y en cuanto a ella… bueno, ¿y qué si su sueño había sido interrumpido por la noche? Podía deberse al café que se había tomado después de la cena. Seguro que era por eso.

–Creo que lo vi anoche en la presentación Cart –dijo ella, satisfecha al ver que él parpadeaba como si no esperara la respuesta. Bella sonrió con frialdad y dejó que todo su desprecio hacia Edward y los hombres como él la invadiera–. Aunque dudo que usted lo recuerde.

–Tengo una memoria excelente –replicó Edward con voz sedosa.

Bella tuvo que admitir que la perturbó. No debería permitir que le afectara como una caricia pecadora, pero así fue. Aquel hombre era peligroso y no quería saber nada de él.

–Yo también, señor Cullen –respondió, crispada–. Por eso sé que no habíamos quedado para hoy. Tal vez pueda remitirle a… –no terminó la frase, sino que agitó la mano hacia las puertas de los despachos que había detrás.

Pero Edward Cullen no se movió. Se limitó a quedarse mirándola durante un instante y curvó ligeramente sus sensuales labios.

–Sabías quién era yo desde que me viste entrar –parecía contento. Triunfal.

–Supongo que todos los habitantes de Inglaterra saben quién es usted –respondió alzando las cejas con desdén–. Doy por hecho que esa es su intención, dados los escándalos de los que da cuenta puntualmente la prensa.

–Pero tú no eres inglesa –afirmó Edward, y cambió de pierna el peso de su cuerpo.

Bella se alegró de que el escritorio estuviera entre ellos. De pronto era muy consciente de lo robusto que era, de lo bien musculado que estaba su cuerpo, aunque él prefiriera destacar en su imagen la sonrisa indolente y la ropa sofisticada.

–Eres estadounidense, ¿verdad? –ladeó ligeramente la cabeza aunque no apartó la mirada de la suya–. Del sur, si no me equivoco.

–No entiendo qué importancia puede tener, pero sí, soy de Texas –aseguró Bella. Nunca hablaba de su pasado. No hablaba de su vida privada, ni en el trabajo ni mucho menos con desconocidos. El origen del acento que tanto se había esforzado en disimular era lo único que Edward iba a sacar de aquella conversación–. Si me dice la razón de su visita, tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más adecuado para…

–¿Qué me viste hacer exactamente anoche? –preguntó él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo con una sonrisa–. ¿Te lo hice a ti? –su mirada se suavizó y se hizo más sugerente–. ¿Te habría gustado?

–Dudo que hubiera tenido usted el tiempo –Bella soltó una breve carcajada, pero entonces los ojos de Edward brillaron y ella se contuvo.

No había trabajado tan duro ni había llegado tan lejos para estropearlo todo por alguien así. No entendía por qué Edward Cullen se le había metido en la cabeza, para empezar. Trabajaba en la organización de eventos desde la universidad y había coincidido con muchas personalidades, con gente rica y famosa. ¿Por qué aquel hombre era el primero en poner en peligro su célebre tranquilidad?

Edward se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Bella no supo qué vio en su mirada, pero le dio la sensación de que se trataba de una máscara, de que su impactante belleza masculina y su aspecto canalla ocultaban algo mucho más taimado. ¿De dónde había salido semejante idea? La desechó con impaciencia.

–Si me disculpa –dijo con una voz perfectamente calmada que no dejaba entrever su lucha interior–, tengo que volver al trabajo.

–Por eso estoy yo aquí –dijo Edward con un brillo pícaro en sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

Compuso una mueca con los labios y volvió a moverse como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe. Un golpe que estaba perfectamente preparado para encajar, como le hizo saber su lenguaje corporal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió a Bella el vello de la nuca, y sintió deseos de llevarse las manos al formal moño para asegurarse de que su melena castaña y abundante continuaba recogida, de acuerdo a la imagen que requería su posición en la empresa.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó con la esperanza de sonar fría y no ansiosa.

Estaba dispuesta a despedir al miembro de su equipo que había permitido que aquel hombre la inquietara de ese modo cuando ella debería estar completamente concentrada en el relanzamiento. Al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de que ningún trabajador de Hartington podría negarle nada a aquel hombre. Era un Cullen.

Más todavía: era Edward Cullen, el miembro más irresistible de su colorida y atractiva familia. Incluso ella podía sentir aquella atracción; ella, que se consideraba a sí misma completamente alérgica a hombres de ese tipo.

–Soy la nueva imagen de Hartington, como mi querido y fallecido padre lo fue antes que yo –sus ojos verdes la miraban, burlones, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando–. Llego justo a tiempo para el relanzamiento del centenario.

Entonces sonrió con aquella famosa y devastadora sonrisa que tanto alteraba a Bella, aunque esta era consciente de que debía practicarla delante del espejo.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó desesperada.

No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo y el estómago le dio un vuelco en señal de protesta.

–Creo que vamos a trabajar juntos –confirmó Edward sonriendo–. Espero que seas una compañera activa –continuó con un tono de voz que tendría que haberla enfurecido, pero que la hizo sentirse débil–. Yo sí lo soy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia pertenece**** a ****Caitlin Crews,**_ y_**o solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dosis Apasionante.**_

_**SUMMARY: ****Nadie le negaba nada a Edward Cullen. Las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y en su cama. Bella Swan sabía que él podía arruinar su carrera profesional y no lo iba a tolerar, a pesar de la química que había entre ellos. Pero trabajar a su lado era apasionante y, tras recibir una pequeña dosis de su magia, la formal y remilgada fachada de Bella comenzó a resquebrajarse...**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Parecía abatida, una reacción que Edward no solía inspirar con frecuencia en las mujeres. Ni siquiera en las mujeres estiradas y acartonadas como esa, aunque no conocía a muchas de ese tipo.

–¿Trabajar juntos? –repitió ella haciendo que sonara como si hubiera sugerido algo perverso–. ¿Aquí?

–Esa es la idea –Edward sonrió todavía más–. A menos, por supuesto, que se te ocurra otra forma de pasar el tiempo en esta aburrida oficina.

Normalmente, incluso las monjas y las bibliotecarias menos impresionables se derretían con aquella sonrisa suya. La había blandido como el arma más poderosa de todo su arsenal desde que era un niño. Con ella había librado batallas con mujeres a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Edward no veía motivos para que Bella Swan, la directora de eventos de Hartington, fuera inmune a su sonrisa cuando legiones de mujeres se habían derretido antes que ella.

Sin embargo, lo que Bella hizo fue torcer el gesto.

–Desde luego que no se me ocurre –respondió tensa y horrorizada–. Y le agradecería que se guardara para usted sus sugerentes comentarios, señor Cullen.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó él con curiosidad acercándose y observando cómo se ponía tensa al instante.

–¿Cómo? –repitió Bella fríamente–. Dominándose, si es que es usted capaz de algo así.

–¿Cómo me lo agradecerás? –preguntó Edward y disfrutó del destello de furia que despidieron sus ojos–. Me aburro con bastante facilidad, así que últimamente solo acepto demostraciones de agradecimiento ingeniosas y sorprendentes. Es mi política personal. Debo mantener el listón alto.

–Qué interesante –respondió ella con tono suave–. Tenía la impresión de que su listón era bastante bajo.

–Es un error bastante generalizado –aseguró Edward–. No es que tenga el listón bajo, es que soy bastante indolente.

–Si con eso quiere decir «licencioso» –contestó ella con su dulce acento sureño–, espero que no termine con cicatrices visibles.

–¿En mi hermoso y famoso rostro? –preguntó Edward fingiendo asombro y cierto horror–. Desde luego que no. Y en caso contrario, siempre podría echar mano de algún buen cirujano.

Aunque ningún cirujano le sería de ayuda con sus otras cicatrices, las invisibles, pensó Edward con tristeza. No le había molestado particularmente la aparición del marido de Sama Cart en un momento delicado de la noche anterior. Hacían falta algo más que unos cuantos puñetazos para impresionarla y, en cualquier caso, resultaba vigorizante dejar que un marido engañado expresara su furia. No hubo nada en aquella situación que distinguiera aquella noche de cualquier otra noche, moratones incluidos.

Excepto que, tras salir del hotel, Edward no le había ordenado al coche que lo esperaba que lo llevara a su triste apartamento, situado en la rivera sur del Támesis. Respondiendo a una urgencia que no tenía ningún interés en analizar, le había ordenado al chofer que lo condujera a la campiña de Buckinghamshire, a la abandonada pila familiar de piedras y malos recuerdos que había evitado cuidadosamente desde que salió de allí a los dieciocho años. Su hermano mayor Carlisle, había regresado tras años de ausencia y Edward, tras una considerable ingesta de alcohol, había querido comprobar la veracidad de la historia.

No quería pensar en eso. Ni en Carlisle ni en por qué había desaparecido, ni en por qué había regresado ni, desde luego, en lo que le había dicho y que había llevado a Edward a una serie de actos impropios de él, los cuales habían culminado con su aparición en esa oficina.

Así que se centró en la mujer que tenía delante y que lo miraba con el gesto torcido.

–Si yo fuera otra persona –dijo deslizando la mirada hacia aquella boca expresiva–, pensaría que ese gesto significa que no te caigo bien. Pero eso, por supuesto, es imposible.

–Nada es imposible –respondió la mujer con excesiva dulzura.

–Eso creo yo también –le aseguró él en voz baja, alzando la mirada hacia la de ella y permitiendo que ambos sintieran el calor–. Y me encantaría demostrártelo.

Se hizo una breve pausa.

–¿Acaba de sugerir lo que creo que acaba de sugerir? –inquirió ella con los ojos echando chispas.

–No puedo decir que recuerde lo que he sugerido –respondió sonriendo otra vez–. Pero al parecer, tú sí.

–Me siento insultada –afirmó ella.

Él, sin embargo, sabía lo que significaba el brillo de su mirada, y no tenía nada que ver con sentirse insultada.

–Si tú lo dices… –le deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo.

Era alta y esbelta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados, un cabello castaño brillante y unos profundos ojos marrones. Por desgracia, iba vestida con ropa diseñada para apartar la mirada de un hombre de los lugares hacia los que se sentía naturalmente atraído.

Si a eso se añadía aquel peinado tirante y absurdo, quedaba claro que era una de esas mujeres estiradas y profundamente aburridas que se dedicaban a su trabajo y que Edward encontraba absolutamente tediosas. Era una pena, pensó malhumorado.

–Perdón, ¿cómo dice? –la mujer seguía mirándolo fijamente, horrorizada–. No quiero ser maleducada, señor Cullen, pero ¿está usted todavía borracho, por casualidad?

Tal vez se hubiera esforzado mucho en esconder sus múltiples encantos, pero él era un gran conocedor de las mujeres. Podía ver exactamente lo que prometía su carnoso labio inferior y podía imaginar el delicioso peso preciso de sus senos en las palmas de las manos. Para Edward era un misterio que una mujer escondiera deliberadamente su propia belleza, pero no tenía ningún interés en resolverlo.

Se acercó a una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio y se sentó, observando el modo en que los grandes ojos marrones de Bella seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras él se colocaba en una posición más cómoda. No lo miraba con la lascivia a la que él estaba acostumbrado, sino con una especie de cautela inesperada. A su pesar, Edward estaba interesado.

–En absoluto –dijo sonriendo, consciente de que uno de sus famosos hoyuelos había hecho su aparición–. Aunque no me importaría tomar una copa. Gracias. Creo que esta semana me inclino más por el bourbon.

–No le estoy ofreciendo una copa ni nada por el estilo –aseguró ella en tono seco, aunque seguía con la sonrisa empastada en la boca–. Por lo que observé anoche, no creo que vaya a necesitar beber nunca más.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Edward sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Anoche nos conocimos o eras una de tantas admiradoras? Hay muchas mujeres que nunca han llegado a hablar conmigo, pero a las que les encanta observar todos mis movimientos y luego inventarse historias que coinciden con la opinión que ya tienen formada sobre mi forma de ser.

La intención era avergonzarla, porque Edward sabía muy bien que a ninguna cotilla le gustaba que la calificaran como tal, pero ella no respondió a la provocación. Se limitó a agitar una mano con la vista clavada en la suya. Con valentía.

–¿Es necesario contar la historia? –preguntó con aquel tono educado que él no se creía–. La verdad parece suficientemente sórdida.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por hundirse más en la silla. Cada centímetro de él resultaba tan decadente y vil como ella esperaba que fuera. Él sabía más de máscaras de lo que nadie imaginaba. Siempre había sido su primera y mejor defensa. Apartó de sí la oscura nube de recuerdos que se cernía demasiado cerca de él ese día, otro mal del cual culpar a Carlisle, y forzó una sonrisa.

–Es el precio del pecado –murmuró con voz sugerente.

Ella vería lo que él quería que viera y Edward lo sabía. Vería al parásito inútil, al donjuán indolente. Siempre era así.

–El pecado es su especialidad, señor Cullen –afirmó ella con brusquedad–. La mía es la organización de eventos.

–Y nuestros caminos nunca se cruzarán –dijo él con un suspiro teatral y exagerado–. Se me rompe el corazón.

–Tengo la impresión de que usted opera desde un punto diferente de su anatomía –atacó ella con sus ojos oscuros brillantes.

–Me encanta que pienses en esa parte de mi anatomía –respondió Edward con suavidad–. Siéntete libre para dejarte llevar. Completamente –sonrió.

Le fascinó el rubor que cubrió los elegantes pómulos de Bella, el modo en que apretó los labios. Iba vestida para transmitir un mensaje concreto: eficacia y elegancia, y Edward se dio cuenta de que tocaba aquellas dos notas a la perfección. Sin embargo, haría falta estar ciego para no ver que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que inducía a preguntarse qué se ocultaría bajo aquellas capas de ropa negra y gris.

–Tengo algo que decirte –hablaba con indolencia, sacudiéndose una mota imaginaria de polvo de la solapa–. Siempre que veo algo abotonado me dan ganas de desabrocharlo, aunque puedo escoger entre dejarme llevar por ese deseo o no –sonrió mientras ella deslizaba una mano por los botones de la chaqueta de su traje y luego la dejaba caer bruscamente, como arrepentida–. Es uno de mis muchos defectos.

Bella se colocó delante del escritorio y se apoyó contra el mueble con los brazos cruzados. En aquella posición, podía mirarlo desde la altura de su delicada nariz. Sin duda pretendía hacerle sentirse inferior, pero Edward había crecido sujeto al irascible carácter y la crueldad del fallecido y agresivo Ephrain Cullen, su padre, y sabía cómo llevar a cabo juegos de poder. Y cómo ganarlos. Después de todo, era Edward Cullen. No era una leyenda por casualidad. Algo en su interior cobró vida.

–Permítame que sea franca, señor Cullen –dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo y dirigiéndose a él con tono dulce–. Le pido disculpas si parece que no estoy encantada con lo que, sin duda, será una larga y fructífera relación entre usted y Hartington. Como sabe, en esta empresa se valora mucho a su familia.

Su familia. Edward se negó a pensar en ellos, tan dañados todos, y mucho menos en la cima de culpabilidad que siempre se abría a sus pies cuando pensaba en cuántas veces les había fallado. Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos y maldijo el nombre de Carlisle y su repentina reaparición. Y luego, como siempre, a sí mismo. Necesitaba dormir, pensó. Necesitaba recuperar su equilibrio habitual, acceder de nuevo a su sentido del humor, al menos.

–¿Siempre hablas como si estuvieras en rueda de prensa? –le preguntó con sorna–. ¿O lo haces por mí? Porque hay maneras mucho más interesantes de llamar mi atención.

–Estoy centrada en el relanzamiento de la marca Hartington –continuó ella. Por sus ojos marrones solo cruzó un destello mínimo, que daba a entender que le había oído–. Tal vez no esté al tanto de que vamos a celebrar una gala dentro de solo tres semanas, para conmemorar el centenario de la empresa y reintroducir a Hartington en la edad moderna.

–Lo cierto es que ya lo sabía –dijo deslizando la mirada hacia sus brazos cruzados, hacia el tentador valle entre sus senos que se adivinaba bajo la blusa de seda gris.

–Entonces sabrá también que este es un momento muy importante para Hartington –dijo ella sin asomo de emoción–. Estoy segura de que un hombre de su talla tendrá mucho que aportar. Su rostro es conocido en toda Inglaterra, y también en el resto del mundo –su mirada fría no casaba con su voz aterciopelada–. Sus travesuras son verdaderamente un regalo para el departamento de Relaciones Públicas. No existe la mala publicidad.

–Tendré que planear nuevas travesuras entonces –afirmó Edward con seriedad–. Estoy seguro de que podré acaparar gran cantidad de titulares para mayor gloria de Hartington.

–Es usted demasiado amable –aseguró ella con dulzura, como si no hubiera captado su tono irónico, aunque Edward tenía claro que sí–. Tal vez debería dejar que esos moratones mejoraran un poco antes.

Edward se dio cuenta asombrado de que su voz era un arma poderosa, dulce, acaramelada y mortal al mismo tiempo. Pero él no quería sentirse impresionado.

–En cualquier caso –continuó ella–, estoy realmente encantada de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, señor Cullen.

–Por favor, llámame Edward –le pidió él–. Insisto en que todas las presunciones que va a hacer sobre mi persona las haga con mi nombre de pila.

–Y estoy segura –continuó ella con la sonrisa firmemente empastada– de que tendré el placer de trabajar con usted en algún momento futuro, después del relanzamiento. Me aseguraré de concertarle una cita con el departamento de Relaciones Públicas para dentro de unas semanas, cuando haya tenido tiempo de recuperarse…

No terminó la frase porque él sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿verdad? Aro me dijo que tú eres la persona con la que tenía que hablar.

Se hizo una pequeñísima pausa. Bella parpadeó y Edward se lo tomó como una victoria.

–¿Aro? –preguntó con tono algo estrangulado.

–Aro Vulturi –aclaró Edward, encantado al ver que ella se volvía a sonrojar, esa vez sin duda de furia–. Estoy a tu disposición –aseguró con la voz más sugerente que pudo–. Completamente.

Le resultó intrigante que la expresión que cruzó por el rostro de Bella fuera de furia. La mayoría de las mujeres no se enfadaban cuando coqueteaba con ellas.

Una vez incluso había hecho sonreír a la reina durante las carreras de Ascot. ¿Qué era una ejecutiva estirada al lado de Su Graciosa Majestad?

–Por supuesto –dijo ella sonriendo aunque lo estuviera mirando como si quisiera abrasarlo allí mismo con la mirada.

–Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él –continuó Edward, sin poder disimular que se estaba divirtiendo.

–Si en tanto que director ejecutivo de Hartington, el señor Vulturi considera que su contribución a la empresa debe pasar por mi departamento –dijo con voz suave y los ojos echando chispas–, entonces estoy encantada de tenerle a bordo.

Edward podría haberla creído si no hubiera visto cómo se le caía la máscara y cómo se la volvía a colocar con mano experta. Si él mismo no fuera también un maestro del disfraz, tal vez no hubiera podido reconocer el de Bella.

Se revolvió en la silla, estiró sus largas piernas y vio cómo a ella se le tensaba la espina dorsal cuando le rozó los pies con las puntas de los zapatos. Pero no cedió ni un ápice de terreno. Estaba claro que se trataba de un juego de poder. Y a él le gustaba jugar para ganar. Desgraciadamente para la señorita Bella Swan, nunca perdía.

–Eres una mentirosa –habló dejando que su voz se transformara en un gruñido insinuante–. Por suerte para ti, yo también lo soy. Deberíamos llevarnos bien –y dicho aquello, esbozó su famosa sonrisa.

Cuando Aro Vulturi confirmó públicamente que Hartington estaba encantada de recibir al famoso heredero Cullen a bordo, y tras pedirle en privado a Bella que manejara al impredecible playboy con su habitual aplomo, ella sonrió serenamente y se consoló imaginando que arrojaba al suelo toda la porcelana que tenía.

Cuando le hubo explicado a su asombrado equipo, delante del propio Edward, que el señor Cullen era una parte crucial de la estrategia para el ya cercano proyecto del centenario, Bella mantuvo una expresión neutra e imaginó que encendía una hoguera y quemaba todos los cuadros que había colgado de las paredes cuando se mudó un año atrás. El lienzo que le había comprado al pintor con aspecto hambriento en Praga. La copia del primer Van Gogh que había visto en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York. Todo reducido a cenizas. Sonrió con ganas.

–Estamos encantados de tenerlo en nuestro equipo, señor Cullen –dijo mientras se dirigían juntos a la sala de conferencias. Su sonrisa seguía siendo dulce y su tono, afilado–, pero en el futuro trate por favor de contenerse. Las secretarias no están aquí para servir como carne de cita para usted.

–¿Se lo has consultado a ellas? –preguntó Edward con indolencia–. Porque a mí me ha dado la impresión de que mis deseos son órdenes para esas chicas. Creo que una incluso me lo ha dicho así.

–No necesito preguntárselo –replicó Bella sonriendo todavía más y fingiendo no sentirse afectada por su cercanía–. Solo me remito a la política de la empresa.

–¿Hartington tiene una cláusula dedicada a Edward Cullen? –preguntó él con su habitual tono burlón–. No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

–Deje a las secretarias tranquilas –repitió con calma.

–Encantado –respondió Edward con sus ojos verdes echando chispas de fuego–. Pero dime una cosa –continuó con dulzura–. ¿En qué debo entonces centrar mi atención?

–Tal vez en su nuevo trabajo –le espetó Bella, sin dejarse intimidar por el modo en que la miraba de reojo–. Tal vez lo encuentre interesante después de todo, dado que nunca ha trabajado con anterioridad.

–Siento destruir tus ilusiones –dijo riéndose, aunque la risa no le llegó a los ojos–. A pesar de mi bien documentada y disipada existencia, lo cierto es que sí he trabajado. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?

Bella no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de secretos con aquel hombre.

–Entenderá usted, señor Cullen, que cuando digo «trabajar» no me refiero a sus más bien cuestionables relaciones con mujeres mayores y pudientes –sonrió con dureza–. Para esa ocupación existen otras palabras.

–Algún día tendrás que enseñarme los matices de tu vocabulario –contestó Edward sonriendo también–, pero me temo que el trabajo que desempeñé era menos ilícito.

–¿Quién, en su sano juicio, lo contrataría? –preguntó Bella sin dar crédito.

–No todo el mundo encuentra mi rostro tan desagradable como tú –afirmó Edward con sorna–. De hecho hay gente que se vuelve adicta a él.

–¿Se refiere a sí mismo? –inquirió ella con ligereza.

Edward sonrió de un modo más peligroso.

–Me refiero, sobre todo, a mí mismo –aseguró con un tono que Bella no llegó a entender del todo–. Yo soy mi propia heroína.

(...)

La voz de Edward seguía resonando en su cabeza horas más tarde. Y el hecho de no poder sacarse a aquel hombre de la cabeza la hizo fantasear con la idea de destruir todas sus pertenencias en una privada y dramática demostración de ira.

La triste verdad, reconoció cuando llegó tarde a casa aquella noche y observó su inmaculado ático, era que Bella Swan era demasiado práctica para hacer algo así. No se dejaría llevar, por mucho que le apeteciera. Había aprendido la lección de la manera más dura.

–Las mujeres de nuestra familia hemos nacido para amar –le había dicho su madre años atrás, abrazándola, cuando Bella se echó a llorar sobre la cama por culpa de su primer fracaso amoroso. En aquel entonces su madre todavía le hablaba–. Amamos demasiado y siempre de manera conflictiva. Es nuestro destino.

–Tú no lo entiendes… –había sollozado Bella.

–Tú no eres distinta, Bells –le había dicho su madre mientras encendía otro cigarrillo–. Sé que quieres serlo, pero no lo eres y cuanto antes te acostumbres, más feliz serás.

En ese momento, tantos años y tantos kilómetros después de aquella conversación y de toda la traición y el dolor que le habían seguido, Bella se dejó caer en el suave y moderno sofá y se soltó la espesa melena. Tras quitarse las horquillas se sacudió la abundante cabellera, que solo se atrevía a soltarse cuando estaba a solas. Era demasiado fosca, demasiado indomable, le recordaba demasiado a la niña que había sido y a la que quería olvidar.

«Soy mi propia heroína», le había dicho él, y Bella pensó que era una descripción adecuada para su innato peligro. Con un hombre como Edward, solo cabía esperar soledad y dolor. No tenía más que recordar la interminable desesperación de su madre, que había vivido bajo la sombra de promesas rotas y lágrimas nocturnas. Cada vez que un hombre sonreía como si de verdad sintiera algo, la madre de Bella se lo creía. Siempre se lo creía, y siempre la dejaban tirada. Siempre.

Y Renee nunca culpaba a los hombres. Se culpaba a sí misma. Hasta que un día empezó a culpar a su hija.

Bella se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en el sofá. No podía permitirse sentir fascinación por Edward Cullen. No podía permitirse sentirse intrigada. Tenía que organizar un relanzamiento tan fabuloso que cimentara su reputación para los años venideros, y no podía desviarse de su plan. Y menos por un hombre que claramente había nacido para arruinar la vida de toda mujer a la que tocara.

Le molestaba ser tan sensible, como si de verdad se tratara de un defecto genético que pasara de madre a hija. Durante todo aquel tiempo, después de lo sucedido en el instituto y del cambio que operó en ella, se había considerado realmente inmune. Sería distinta, no importaba lo que su madre pensara ni lo que le había dicho cuando la echó de casa como si fuera una basura.

Pero empezaría al día siguiente, pensó cerrando los ojos y sucumbiendo al cansancio. Permitió que su gruesa armadura cayera durante un instante. Sintió cómo aquella impotente fascinación se apoderaba de ella, cómo su sonrisa la atravesaba como una llama ardiente que no era capaz de extinguir.

Todavía no. No aquella noche.


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia pertenece**** a ****Caitlin Crews,**_ y_**o solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dosis Apasionante.**_

_**SUMMARY: ****Nadie le negaba nada a Edward Cullen. Las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, y en su cama. Bella Swan sabía que él podía arruinar su carrera profesional y no lo iba a tolerar, a pesar de la química que había entre ellos. Pero trabajar a su lado era apasionante y, tras recibir una pequeña dosis de su magia, la formal y remilgada fachada de Bella comenzó a resquebrajarse...**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

–Ya me acuerdo de ti –anunció Edward entrando en su despacho como un héroe conquistador, con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca–. Me he acordado durante el fin de semana.

Era lunes por la mañana, casi las once, y Bella no se sentía inclinada a mostrarse amable con su nuevo compañero de equipo. Se reclinó en la silla del escritorio y lo miró gélidamente.

No le importaba lo más mínimo que tuviera un aspecto delicioso aquella mañana con su traje de diseño. Seguía teniendo el pelo demasiado largo para resultar civilizado, y su belleza seguía siendo más viril y perturbadora de lo que se podría sospechar viéndolo solo en fotos. Los moratones habían disminuido considerablemente, pero su atractivo no.

Afortunadamente, se dijo Bella con rigor, su propio momento de debilidad había pasado. No tenía ningún defecto genético, ninguna predisposición. Edward Cullen no era más que la versión humana de un cuadro conocido al que se consideraba una obra maestra. Se podía apreciar una pintura, así como se apreciaba cualquier forma de belleza. Edward Cullen era una curiosidad para ser admirada y luego olvidada.

–Señor Cullen –le dijo sonriendo con falsedad–. Entiendo que esto sea una experiencia nueva para usted y trataré de ser comprensiva, pero se espera que los miembros del equipo estén aquí a las nueve de la mañana, no a las once. Incluido usted, me temo.

–Fue en la fiesta de Sama –continuó él imperturbable, como si Bella no hubiera hablado ni, mucho menos, le hubiera reprendido–. Cuando fui a buscar las bebidas, ¿verdad? Estabas en el bar, ¿no es cierto? –alzó las cejas oscuras en gesto de desafío–. Sabía que te conocía.

–Me temo que no lo recuerdo –aseguró Bella con frialdad y sin asomo de remordimientos por mentir de aquel modo.

–Claro que sí –dijo él con un brillo de confianza en los ojos que llegó directamente al sexo de Bella, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas y que su interior se derritiera. Por él. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Agradecía estar sentada, Edward Cullen resultaba mortífero.

–Señor Cullen, de veras –dijo frunciéndole el ceño–. Este proyecto está condenado al fracaso si no puede respetar las normas más básicas de su puesto de trabajo. Permítame que le de un curso de refresco.

–Más que un curso, que sea una introducción –la corrigió él con un desenfadado encogimiento de hombros y sin dar ninguna señal de sentirse avergonzado por no haber trabajado ni un solo día en toda su vida, por mucho que dijera lo contrario.

Bella empezó a enumerar contando con los dedos.

–Debe llamar y esperar permiso antes de irrumpir en un despacho –aseguró con firmeza–. No debe ignorar a sus compañeros cuando le están hablando, aunque piense que lo que usted tenga que decir resulta más interesante. Lo más seguro es que sus compañeros no estén de acuerdo. Y está completamente fuera de lugar hacer insinuaciones respecto a la vida privada o las ideas de cualquier persona con la que trabaje. ¿Me ha entendido?

Parecía como si estuviera apoyado en algo, aunque se hallaba de pie en el centro del despacho, tal era su natural indolencia.

–¿Me he insinuado? –preguntó sin parecer acobardado en absoluto. Solo interesado. Y más divertido todavía que antes, si es que eso era posible–. Te pido perdón. No ha debido ser particularmente interesante porque no lo recuerdo.

–Da la impresión de que está tan acostumbrado a insinuarse a todo el mundo que es como si hablara del tiempo –respondió Bella con dulzura–. Por favor, trate de recordar que no está usted en un yate en la Costa Azul codeándose con aspirantes a actriz. Esto es Hartington, una reverenciada institución británica.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con aquella mirada verde que hacía preguntarse a Bella, aunque a esta no le gustara, qué escondía detrás de aquel coqueteo.

–Igual que yo –dijo sonriendo, retándola en cierto modo–. Ambos estamos un poco maltrechos, pero todavía nos queda algo de brillo y glamour, ¿no te parece?

Bella lo miró y no supo si reírse o gritar. O peor todavía, entregarse a los alarmantes deseos de su cuerpo y al calor que parecía despertar en su interior sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero al final no hizo nada de todo aquello. Ni siquiera parpadeó bajo su escrutinio, aunque le costó trabajo.

–El equipo se reunirá en la sala de conferencias dentro de media hora para ponernos al día con el trabajo –dijo consultando el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca antes de mirar otra vez hacia la pantalla–. Si me disculpa…

–Eras la única mujer de todas las que había allí que se negó a sonreírme –aseguró Edward con aquella voz sedosa–. Al principio pensé que eras una de esas que me tuercen el gesto adrede para distinguirse de las fans, pero tampoco hiciste eso.

–¿Está seguro de que era yo? –preguntó Bella, fingiendo que la conversación la aburría–. Recuerdo su espectacular salida de la fiesta, pero poco más –miró la pantalla del ordenador como si pudiera leer algo en ella. Como si no estuviera completamente concentrada en el hombre que tenía tan cerca, justo al otro lado del escritorio.

–Ni una sonrisa ni un mal gesto. Te limitaste a mirarme –continuó Edward. Su voz era como una caricia, se deslizaba por ella como el buen vino, haciéndola entrar en calor al instante–. Ni siquiera cuando te dije hola.

–Lo siento –dijo Bella con la clara intención de zanjar el tema–. Debe haberme confundido con otra persona.

–No –afirmó él sin apartar la mirada–. No, no lo creo.

Bella habría preferido morir antes que admitir que recordaba aquel momento, porque se había quedado literalmente de piedra cuando se giró en el bar y se lo encontró tan cerca, tan atractivo y sexy. Consideraba aquel instante uno de los más humillantes de su vida. A sus veinticinco años, una mujer adulta que supervisaba equipos y organizaba eventos de alto nivel se había quedado muda al ver a aquel hombre. Un hombre que era famoso por ninguna razón en particular aparte de su apellido, y que utilizaba su considerable encanto como moneda de cambio. Ella nunca se había perdonado por haberse enamorado perdidamente de un hombre en el instituto, con tan horribles consecuencias que se juró no volver a repetir el mismo error.

–Sí, bueno –dijo orgullosa de que su voz mantuviera la frialdad–. Tal vez me quedara asombrada de que fuera capaz de hablar con coherencia. Tiene reputación de gran bebedor, ¿verdad?

–Y eso significa que pocas veces soy incoherente –dijo sonriendo débilmente–. Es mi mayor cualidad. De hecho, ahora mismo podría estar borracho.

Pero tenía los ojos demasiado claros y vigilantes. No estaba en absoluto bebido.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro –respondió Bella con brusquedad. Se estiró en la silla y dejó que su voz se tiñera de impaciencia–. Siento no recordarle de la fiesta de Sama Cart, señor Cullen. Qué vergüenza, normalmente se me dan bien las caras. Claro que esa noche estábamos todos muy ocupados, ¿verdad?

Edward la observó con sus ojos de gato y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba adivinando sus más recónditos secretos. Todo. Como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

–Es por tu voz –dijo Edward pensativo, como si le hubiera dado muchas vueltas a la cuestión–. Es muy sorprendente. Parece como un té cremoso y unos instantes más tarde suelta el aguijón. Resulta un arma formidable, tienes que tener cuidado al utilizarla –concluyó con un tono sensual. No cabía margen de error sobre su intencionalidad.

Menos mal que había decidido hacer caso omiso de su presencia allí, pensó Bella, cautivada a pesar suyo. En caso contrario se vería en un grave aprieto.  
La novedad de su nuevo despacho lo aburrió rápidamente. Le hacía sentirse como un animal enjaulado a pesar del brillo de la madera oscura y los cromados, y el enorme ventanal con una envidiable vista de Londres. A pesar de sus muchos defectos, Edward nunca había sido envidioso. ¿Qué podría envidiar? Lo que quería, lo tenía. O lo tomaba. Y sin embargo, permanecía en la enorme silla de cuero, tras el gigantesco escritorio, fingiendo que podía desprender algún tipo de autoridad.

Sin embargo, no estaba sentado en su nuevo despacho para sentirse bien consigo mismo o con las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Lo estaba haciendo para demostrar algo. Algo que no debería necesitar ninguna prueba, pensó, controlando la oleada de furia que le atravesó.

–Hola, Edward –le había dicho Carlisle la madrugada de aquel jueves en el que apareció como salido de entre los muertos. Se había quedado mirando a Edward de arriba abajo desde la enorme puerta de la antigua casa de los Cullen. Sus ojos claros fueron del moratón al corte y luego a la desaliñada camisa, haciendo que Edward se sintiera casi avergonzado, un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hacía años.

Los campos que los rodeaban parecían infestados por el malévolo fantasma de Ephrain Cullen y por todo el dolor que había infligido a sus desafortunados hijos y a sus esposas. O tal vez se debiera solo a que no había dormido aquella noche. Tal vez fuera el propio Carlisle, más alto y más fuerte de lo que Edward recordaba. Ahora era un adulto importante y rico, tal y como indicaba la ropa que vestía.

Durante un largo instante se quedaron mirándose. La luz del alba había empezado a perseguir las sombras del amanecer. Al fin y al cabo, había pensado Edward, Carlisle había sido en el pasado su mejor amigo, su cómplice y su hermano. Solo se llevaban un año y habían crecido compartiendo la carga del temperamento de su padre. Si él hubiera podido estar allí para hacer lo que Carlisle hizo por la familia, habría estado. Lo habría hecho encantado y sin sentir un ápice de los remordimientos que sabía que Carlisle sufría, por lo que él había visto siempre como un acto necesario.

Sin embargo, Carlisle se había marchado sin decir una palabra y había permanecido lejos durante mucho tiempo. Lo había dejado a él en su lugar, un desastre para todos. En aquel entonces eran niños, aunque mayores de lo que les correspondía y demasiado cínicos. Pero ahora eran hombres adultos, y al parecer desconocidos.

Edward no quería creerlo. Al menos al principio. No después de tanto tiempo.

–Es maravilloso volver a verte, querido hermano –dijo cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo–. Habría sacrificado un cordero en tu honor, pero las cocinas necesitan una buena reforma.

–He seguido tus hazañas en los periódicos –contestó Carlisle con su voz familiar, aunque sonara más grave. Sus ojos recorrieron a Edward otra vez de arriba abajo sin saltarse nada.

«Carlisle también», había pensado Edward sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, pero logró forzar su más superficial sonrisa.

–Estoy conmovido –aseguró–. Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan interesado en mis aventuras te habría añadido a mi lista anual de Navidad para enviarte una felicitación. Aunque por supuesto, para eso habría necesitado tener una dirección.

Carlisle apartó la vista durante un instante. Edward había querido llegar hasta él, colocar un puente sobre la brecha que les separaba, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo. Deseaba fervientemente irse a casa, dormirse y dejar en paz los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Qué le había aportado de bueno aquella familia? ¿Por qué seguía importándole?

–Como si no supiéramos ya a dónde lleva este estilo de vida –había dicho Carlisle, en voz tan baja que Edward estuvo a punto de fingir que no lo había oído. Cualquier cosa con tal de salvaguardar la imagen de Carlisle que había cultivado durante todos aquellos años: Carlisle el héroe, el salvador. Carlisle el que le conocía.

–Mi plan original era desaparecer y abandonar a la familia y a los amigos sin mirar atrás –le había espetado Edward–, pero por desgracia tú te hiciste con ese papel. Me vi forzado a improvisar.

–Tú sabes por qué tuve que marcharme –dijo Carlisle en voz baja y amarga.

–Por supuesto –años de dolor y de resentimiento surgieron como burbujas–. Llegas tarde, ya no necesito a un hermano mayor. Nunca lo he necesitado.

–Mírate, Edward. ¿No ves en lo que te has convertido? –Carlisle hablaba con voz pausada, pero atravesó a Edward como si hubiera gritado.

No era la primera vez que lo comparaban con su padre, pero era la primera que la comparación venía de alguien que compartía su profundo odio hacia el hombre que los había maltratado a ambos. De la única persona que tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie.

–Pensé que habías muerto –no pensaba demostrar a su hermano lo profundamente que lo habían herido sus palabras–. No estoy seguro de que esto sea una mejoría.

–Por el amor de Dios –había dicho Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza–. No le dejes ganar.

Mirando en ese momento por la ventana de su lujoso despacho, Edward dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa. Había girado sobre sus talones y había dejado atrás a su hermano pródigo, pensando: «Al diablo con él». Había recorrido el largo sendero privado fingiendo que nada de lo que Carlisle le había dicho le había afectado, pero cuando llegó al camino sacó el móvil y despertó a Aro Carter de su sueño para anunciarle que había cambiado repentinamente de opinión y que, a pesar de llevar años asegurando lo contrario, estaría encantado de trabajar en Hartington.

«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas», se mofó de sí mismo. Sobre todo si uno era Edward Cullen y tenía tendencia a conseguirlo.

A las once y media en punto, Edward entró diligentemente en la sala de conferencias esperando aburrirse mortalmente con las tonterías empresariales.

Burocracia y posturas. Esa era una de las razones por las que manejaba sus propios asuntos casi exclusivamente desde el ordenador. Sin embargo, en lugar de una aburrida presentación se encontró con la sala presa de un caos evidente. No hacía falta saber nada de negocios para comprender que algo había salido mal. El hecho de que ningún miembro del equipo pareciera darse cuenta de que él había entrado en la sala era un indicio de ello. Para Edward suponía una experiencia extraña, casi liberadora.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa ovalada y disfrutó de la sensación. Parecía como si fuera una persona normal por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

Incluso la controlada y eficaz Bella parecía agobiada cuando entró en la sala unos minutos más tarde.

–Lo siento mucho, Bella –dijo al instante una de las chicas con aspecto angustiado encogiéndose contra la mesa.

–No seas tonta, Angie –aseguró Bella, pero su maravillosa voz parecía más tirante que antes cuando dejó el fajo de informes sobre la mesa–. No podías haber previsto que explotaría una cañería cuando buscaste ese lugar hace seis meses.

Otro miembro del equipo se apresuró a susurrarle algo al oído y ella frunció todavía más el ceño. El resto del equipo ocupó sus asientos, y Edward tuvo la oportunidad de limitarse a mirar a Bella. No estaba muy seguro de por qué encontraba a aquella mujer tan atractiva. No había nada en el serio traje de chaqueta gris que llevaba que pudiera despertar algo en él. Prefería a las mujeres que vestían con colores brillantes y que mostraban su piel bronceada. Le gustaban los tacones altos y las melenas sueltas, y no las faldas que dejaban ver poco muslo ni las blusas que cubrían escotes.

Y sin embargo había algo en Bella Cullen que no podía pasar por alto. Que lo tenía cautivado. Que lo había perseguido durante el largo y aburrido fin de semana en el que había estado rodeado, como siempre de las mujeres que normalmente frecuentaba, y que sin embargo encontraba ahora tediosas e insípidas. Eso lo había mantenido despierto y pensativo hasta que recordó el lugar exacto en el que la había conocido y por qué se había fijado en ella. Le parecía una solterona aburrida, por supuesto, pero el hecho era que la recordaba.

Y eso resultaba inusual en él.

–De acuerdo –dijo Bella llamando al orden en la reunión. Parecía exudar de nuevo una gran calma, y Edward sintió que la sala se relajaba un tanto.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel era su don. Observó cómo se hacía con el mando de la reunión sin que pareciera que lo hacía.

–Como muchos de ustedes ya saben –dijo con brusquedad–, la sede de la celebración del centenario nos acaba de informar de que su sistema de aspersión ha sufrido una grave avería durante el fin de semana y el jardín ha quedado completamente inundado. Creen que el espacio quedará inutilizable durante al menos dos meses, lo que por supuesto significa que no tenemos ubicación para la gala –alzó las manos cuando el equipo empezó a murmurar en voz alta con tono de pánico–. Sugiero que nos tomemos esto como un reto –aseguró esbozando su típica sonrisa–, no como una catástrofe.

Parecía calmada y cómoda, como si esperara al menos siete catástrofes diarias antes de comer y una más no le importara. Pero Edward distinguió algo en sus ojos color chocolate que se le hizo extraño. Como si tuviera miedo y luchara con fuerza para que no se le notara. Como si fuera una persona completamente distinta cuando estaba sola y no tenía nada que demostrar ni que actuar de cara al público.

No entendía por qué deseaba tan fervientemente creer que así era. Tal vez por eso abrió la boca, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a los demás.

–¿Qué estas buscando exactamente? –se escuchó preguntar desde lejos–. Me refiero al lugar para la celebración.

Los oscuros ojos de Bella se clavaron en él. Le sostuvo la mirada por lo que pareció un tiempo demasiado largo y, aunque no dejó de sonreírle educadamente, Edward podía ver el cansancio, la incertidumbre y el pánico que ocultaba a los demás. Casi podía sentirlos. Él, que no sentía nunca nada porque no quería sentirlo.

–Debe ser una mezcla perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, para que personifique a Hartington, un clásico renovado –sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya profesional–. ¿Conoce algún lugar que se ajuste a estas características?

–La verdad es que sí –contestó Edward con comodidad.

No sabía a dónde iba a llegar con aquello hasta que acudió a su cabeza la solución perfecta.

–También debe ser adecuado para la celebración de un evento empresarial, señor Cullen –dijo Bella–. No valdría, por ejemplo, un antro de perdición.

–Esos son los únicos lugares que valen la pena –respondió Edward al instante, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él–. Yo soy un guía excelente para ese tipo de locales, de hecho. Tal vez deberíamos hacer un viaje de trabajo.

Se escucharon algunas risas en el grupo, pero Bella, por supuesto, se limitó a sonreír con calma.

–Tentador –aseguró, aunque estaba claro que no lo pensaba–. No me cabe ninguna duda de que es usted un experto en el tema.

–Claro que no –dijo él sonriendo–. Soy Edward Cullen.

–Pero me temo que tenemos que declinar la oferta –su sonrisa adquirió aquel gesto que Edward no debería encontrar tan fascinante.

–No te preocupes –dijo antes de que ella lo ignorara por completo–. Tengo en mente algo mucho más aburrido para su evento.

–Maravilloso –Bella alzó las cejas.

No confiaba en él, por supuesto, se dijo Edward. ¿Quién lo hacía? Estaba seguro de que eso era imposible, y no imaginaba por qué debería importarle ahora.

–Háblenos de ello, por favor –lo animó.

Edward sabía que lo consideraba una causa perdida, igual que su hermano. Se había apartado de su camino para asegurarse de ello, para vivir en las expectativas tan bajas que los demás tenían respecto a él. El famoso Edward Cullen era su propia creación, y llevaba años orgulloso de serlo. Así que no había ninguna razón por la que debería alterar su impresión.

–Lo que necesitan es un lugar relacionado íntimamente con Hartington y que también aporte un toque de exclusividad –no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no podía parar. Le sostuvo la mirada a Bella–. ¿Qué te parecería la antigua casa de mi familia?

Se alzó un murmullo de excitación entre el resto del equipo, pero Edward solo tenía ojos para Bella. Se dijo que valía la pena observar su asombrada expresión, ver cómo lo reevaluaba rápidamente en aquella décima de segundo. El hecho de que pudiera resultar un tanto gallito al proponer aquella solución no tenía excesiva importancia, se dijo. Podía ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Bella en funcionamiento. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, trazando nuevos planes. Y entonces sonrió con la sonrisa real que Edward imaginaba que tendría y el tiempo pareció detenerse. No había nada fingido en aquella sonrisa. Era todo miel y sol, y él supo sin asomo de duda que pasara lo que pasara, no renunciaría a aquella mujer.


End file.
